


Billy Child (working title) Dark Version

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Series: Billy Child [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, heheheh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: owo





	1. chapter one

CHAPTER 1

Bill had been out looking for Georgie again, he refused to give up no matter what anyone said, his brother was still out there and he _knew _it he could **_feel_** it. So he was back down in the sewers. A bit further than he had ever been before, but he was blindly following a gut feeling, which was maybe not the best idea but what can be done?

He had been wandering for about twenty minutes when he came across a large cavern, it was lit with a sickening red light but he couldn't bring himself to leave. “Well if it isn’t B-b-billyboy, down here  _ aaaalll alone _ with  **no friends** to help you.” Bill would recognize the voice anywhere by now, it was well...IT, but when he looked toward the source of the voice he didn't see a clown or even Georgie- he saw a tall man with soft blue eyes. “Wh-whu-what do you want with me?” 

A sinister smile grew on the man's face. “I do not just want. I  _ will _ take you down with me and I will keep you.” Bill backed up, fear growing. As the man's eyes started to shift to a yellow color. “or, you could come without me having to take you, and you can be with Georgie and I won't have to hurt you, Billy.” 

“W-wh-wu-why would I go with you?! You h-hu-hurt my f-f-friends.” IT smiled a wicked grin and lunged. Tackling billy to the ground. “Remember Billy, you chose this,” it said before lifting him up and carrying him off. Billy struggled, kicking and hitting at the clown to no avail, It’s only response a low feral growl. 

They walked for what felt like hours. After a while of getting nowhere, Bill gave up fighting and sat stiff in the clown's arms. When they finally reached their destination It dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. 

Bill ushered himself over into a corner while It grabbed something from a dark puddle. And stalk over to him. “Are you hungry b-b-b-billy boy?” Bill shakes his head rapidly despite the fact that yes, he was hungry. “Why are you lying Billy boy?” Bill whimpered and covered his mouth.

It nealt down before him and pulls out a round object the size of a small ball. “Here child, Eat.” 

Bill shook his head again and looked away. It growled at him. “You will  _ eat _ .” It grabs at it face and forces him to look at It, with Bill looking at It, IT covers his nose and pushes the wet orb against his mouth. Begrugingly and in need of air Bill opened his mouth and gasped, only to have the  _ thing _ shoved into his mouth. It went from covering his nose to his mouth then, insuring that he could not spit it out.

Bill bit only out of nescesity and the sphere gave a grousom ‘pop’ and released a disgusting fluid which he forced himself to swallow in hopes that It would release his mouth, which it did. “Rest now child,” It said, covering his entire face with one large, gloved hand, “You  _ will _ need it.” and with that the world went black.

* * *

It lifted the boy who had collapsed on the cold cement and carried him to a soft spot in It’s pile of children's items.

It looked down at the boy in its arms “Sleep now billy, soon very, very soon you will be like me and you will no longer have to worry about those useless human parents who did not care for you.” It stroked her hand through his auburn brown hair, “Yes...yes you will be one of  _ me. _ ”

* * *

When Bill woke the first thing he noticed was the pain the  _ terrible,  _ _ agonizing _ pain, it spread throughout his whole body but it was focused in his stomach, rooted in a deep hunger. He looked around with the little strength he had he looked around and saw that the clown was nowhere in sight.

After a few minutes, It did come, however instead of the clown It came in the form of a tall man with gentle blue eyes. “Hello child.” the man says softly, then sniffed, “You are hungry.” he said walking toward himh he held out a small package.” Bill took it with shaking hands and unwrapped it. As soon as he smelt the meat Bill blacked out in his hunger and did not return to himself. 

When he did, and he looked down at his hands he saw they were covered in red and his mouth tasted of Iron. Before Bill could help it he let out a shrieking sob. The man pulled him close to Its chest and shushed him as it ran its hand through his auburn hair. “Hush child, it is good for your growth.” He tried to pull back from the man's chest“W-wh-whu-what do you mean, g-g-good for my growth...what did you d-d-do?!” Its smile grew. 

“You will be like  _ me _ .” he let out a small scream. “I-i-I don’t  _ want _ to be like you!” It smiles grew, even more, stretching almost unnaturally. “Oooh but it's too late for that Billy you have consumed my egg and this is only the beginning.” 

It continued to hold him to its chest as he sobbed, eventually his tears dried up and It lifted him “Come now and you will watch me hunt, and you will see that it is glorious.”

  
  


It carried him up threw the sewers and they came out in front of the school where Billy saw Beverly, sweet Beverly, and Gretta keene. Gretta was verbally attacking Beverly and Bill felt his anger build. “Stay here child,” It said and bill felt compelled to do just that, something in his mind growing curious about watching it at work from an outside perspective.

He watched as Beverly walked away and as it shifted into the form of Gretta's friends, acosting her with upsetting words, eventually after she had broken down it took advantage and attacked, tearing her in half, as gruesome as it was and despite the fact he should have been nauseated, bill was glad, Beverly would no longer have to deal with the onslaught of rude comments from the other girl.

Bill heard-no- **fealt** it purring, like it was coming from inside him. ‘Thats cause it is.’ he heard  _ ‘its in my head.’ _ Bill realised with horror. ‘Yes I am child, because we are _one.'_

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo

CHAPTER 2

Bill felt utterly  _ awful _ and disgusted with himself. He had felt  joy in watching the girl die at the hands of It. He was crying now, back in the sewers and on the large pile of items, he let out a few tears at first but he had regressed to full sobs by now. Not only was he horrified he was hungry and in pain all around and it felt like he was  ** _burning_ ** despite the bitter cold of the sewer.

After It had eaten it came back into the large room, back in the form of the man with the gentle eyes. “Are you ready to eat Billy?” Bill shook his head, he didn't think he could eat anything at this point, sure he would throw it up despite the hunger in his stomach. It nodded but handed a piece of flesh anyway. “You will feel better after eating, the pain will go away.”

Bill’s eyes widened when It said that. “H-h-h-how did you-” It smiled. “I told you, child, we are one.” He looked down at the gross piece of the girl in his hands and then back at it. “M-m-m-my friends are gonna come for me.” It scowled at him then. “They will not find you, and by the time they do, you will have left all of your human emotions behind.” Bill shook his head. “N-no!” It nodded. “Yes, yes child, its already happening and you cannot stop it.” 

Bill let more tears slide down his face and looked back down at the piece of Gretta, Bill found it slightly alluring despite himself lethargically Bill watched as if from an outside perspective as he brought it to his mouth and at it. It took quite a bit with Bills teeth not meant for eating...this... but he did get it down eventually, and only then did the burning feeling stop. It really did purr then, pulling Bill close to his chest so he could feel the reverberations. “After you have settled I will show you something.” Bill nodded, he felt himself being calmed by the purring despite trying to keep his guard up.

After he had calmed down a bit and his breathing was back to normal It lifted him and started walking, the walked through a few tunnels before they came to a smaller room, this one actually had a semblance of warmth to it. It carried him to a corner covered in what appeared to be spider webs, sitting in the corner were lots of spherical objects like the one that It had forced him to eat. 

“These are my children Billy.” He looked up at Its face from his spot against its chest. “Y-your c-ch-chu-children?” It nods, getting a solemn look on its face. “Yes, however, they will not produce, so I decided you would be my child instead.” Bill hated the thought of that, he tried to push away from Its chest but It held him still letting out a small growl. “Yes, and you will be happy and we will rest and eat and this will be your home.” 

* * *

It held him to her chest as it carried him back to the pile, she knew things that he did not, that she would not tell the boy unless necessary. He does not need to know that this was inevitable, that if he had just excepted he could have been back with his little friends, or that his brother was still alive.

Yes, it had not killed the young Denbrough, much like his older brother Georgie would be its child, though it had been much easier to get Georgie to eat its infertile egg, promise of his older brother had made that easy enough. It will let the boy go soon, however, he will return, he will seek the comfort of IT.

* * *

At some point Billy had fallen asleep, tired from crying and whatever the egg was doing to him. When he woke up It was gone again and the room felt incredibly cold. Billy saw his chance for escape and took it, wandering through this tunnel and that till he made his way back to the surface. 

He emerged from the tunnel and let out a relieved sob as the sun hit his face and warmed him, logically he knew the first place he should go is home, but instead he made his way to the losers clubhouse on a gut feeling. Opening the hatch he discovered all his friends inside and cried more when they all pulled him into a warm hug.

“Bill holy shit what the fuck happened to you!?” Bill shook in Richie's arms. “I-i-i-IT fucking  _ k-k-k-k-kid n-n-nu-nahped me.”  _ He felt Richie's arms tighten around him. “We won't let him take you again Bill.” Mike's voice was full of confidence.

After hours of staying in the clubhouse with the other losers and, well, crying, mainly, Bill pulled himself out of their arms and made his exhausted way home. When he got home he walked past the empty parlor and the living room, not even bothering to look into either room, his parents were definitely asleep by now. 

Slowly he climbed the stairs, he halted when he got to the top and saw the door to Georgie's room open, slowly, he inched forward till he could see the small figure sitting on the bed. When the person finally caught of him the small boy ran forward and wrapped his one arm around his big brother. Crying into his shoulder. 

  
“She was so fast Billy, she fell a-and I couldn't get her.” Bill squeezed his brother tight. He knew this wasn’t an illusion. He could  _ feel _ how real Georgie was. “I-i-i-its oh-k-k-k-kay Georgie, I’m not m-m-m-mad.” Georgie looked at him and nodded and Billy kissed the top of his head and picked him up, carrying him to the older boy's room. They both slept in Bill’s room that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just slightly shorter than the first, I'm working on chapter 2 of the light version now. I just had the inspiration for this one, this chapter is still set up....I have plans


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chpt 3 is here everyone! its almost as long as the first one.

CHAPTER 3

Bill tried to just be happy with the losers and Georgie and forget, but he couldn't. He couldn’t because his parents still stared into space like they weren’t there. they didn’t even seem to have noticed that bill had gone missing for at least a week. It didn’t help that everything in his body still  _ hurt _ and at night the only time he could sleep was when georgie was with him, other than then he was plagued with nightmares.

on top of all that he was always hungry, it was like he was getting the big growth spurts again. Except he knew that this had everything to do with IT and whatever it did to him. It’s been almost a week and for the most part no more kids had gone missing. It was like the clown was waiting for billy to do something. like a parent watching their child and waiting to scold. (which reminded him of Richie's parents when richie had first discovered the language that got him dubbed Trashmouth)

Needless to say, it was unnerving, it all came to a head one day when another kid finally went missing, except, it was one of georgies friends and the smaller boy was practically inconsolable. So Bill puffed his chest and went to get the other losers. 

* * *

To Bill’s horror and relieve the burning ache in his bones slowly eased as they ventured further into the sewers and eventually entered its lair. “W-w-where are you?!” He called out, letting anger seep into his voice, for everything its done, to the town, to his friends, to him. 

He didn’t see, so much as feel it moving around them and appear behind him. It set its hands on his shoulders and ruffly turned him to face it. It was back in the form of pennywise.”I knew you’d be back Billy.” It smiled its horrifying smile at him. “After all, the pain and hunger, it must be tiring.” Bill scowled up at It. “Leave me the f-f-f-fuck alone.”

Its smile disappeared then, turning into a snarl. “That's no way to talk to me Billy boy, especially with all your  _ friends  _ here for the picking.” Bills eyes widened as It continued. “I could take anyone of them, make them float...make them my next  **meal** .” It turned to the other losers as he said this. “NO!” Billy shouted causing all of them to look at Bill. “I-I’ll do  _ anything _ just...just leave my friends alone please.” He whispered the last word, but they all still heard, and immediately started protesting. 

“Bill no!” Bev yelled out, followed by Richies,”Are you  _ crazy _ !?” both backed up by the others’ protests. “Oh no no no.” It said, turning back to the other losers and shaking its finger like a parent reprimanding a child. “Billy made his choice. You  aaaaallll get to go free  **except** Billy boy.” Richie raced forward with a shout and shoved himself full force into its stomach, however instead of the intended effect it sent Bill falling towards the ground, screaming in pain. 

“ _ oh no _ Look what you’ve done, you’ve hurt little Billy. Now run,while you still can.” It snarled the last part at them moving in front of Bill so the others couldn't see him. Bev Richie and Mike all protested while the other three pulled at them, eventually giving in. They would be back, but they needed a plan, they were going to save Bill

they had to

* * *

Bill had blacked out due to the exrutiating pain in his stomach, when he came to the pain had subsided and he was lying in the large pile of childrens stuff It kept in its lair. He looked around the room, making sure his friends were gone before taking a shuddering breath and calling out for It. 

It appeared almost instantly, back in the form of thee man. “oh goody, you’re awake. I got you food billy,  _ real _ food.” It said handing him an idercernable piece of raw, bloody meat. Despite knowing what it was Bill felt his stomach growl and found himself salivating. Slowly, trying not to think about what it was, he brought the meat to his mouth and bit. It was hard for him to chew like eating a rough jerky.

Bill wanted to cry, both out of relief and grief, the hunger that had persisted no matter what he ate finally faded. “You are much less hungry now, yes?” Bill nodded, It smiled “good good, you are growing and have gone far to long without actual nutrients for our species.” Bill shook his head in denial, “I am  _ not _ w-wh-whatever you are.”

It smiled then, wide an molistious, “Oh, but you are,child, I have already told you we are  one we are and  _ always _ will be connected.” Bill shook his head furiously. “No!” It nodded, scooping the boy up in one hand with ease off the pile and setting him down with a firm grip on his arm before beginning to walk, trailing Bill behind it. “Yes, yes billy, and you and Georgie will stay with me  ** _forever_ ** .” 

They walked for a while, going down further and further until they came to a larger and warm cavern covered in what looked like an unrealistic amount of webbing. Walking closer Bill discovered it really  _ was _ web.  “Now listen Billy, if you say, I won't hurt your friends, I won't make  _ you _ hurt your friends.” Bill made a whimpering sound but nodded his head nonetheless. “You and Georgie will stay here, it is still in my laire, but it is warm enough for you to grow and thrive.” Bill nodded again and It held him to its chest. “Now rest child, and do not worry, for soon your pain will end and this will not matter to you.” Bill let out another whimper as it lifted him and sat him on a piece of the web that was high off the ground. 

Bill, against his better judgment, felt himself falling asleep cradled by the soft webbing and the warmth of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I swear to the gods im working on chapter 2 of the light version but i have so many ideas for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its getting dark yall....the next chapter is gonna be wild.

When Bill woke up there was even pressure pressed over his who body, but he felt a warm body pressed into his side, slowly opening his eyes he saw that georgie was pressed against him and held his brother tight. 

The room was still warm, it soothed the the constant pain his body seemed to be in. He also noticed he wasnt as hungry after peacefully in the web of It. “Good morning Child,” it said in a voice that was almost sweet. “We will let georgie sleep, I meant to hunt while you were asleep, unfortunately I didn't have enough time. now you stay here and watch over him and I will get us food.” It gestured to the corner of the cavern where bill noticed an old writing desk, still in miraculous condition and he nodded. as soon he did that the clown disappeared.

* * *

It had returned by the time georgie woke up, the sent of iron and fear not only made Bills stomach cramp dreadfully with hunger and dispare, but caused a sharp pain in his mouth. when he had yelled and held a hand to his mouth it grinned its monsterous smile and heald the meat closer to bill but told him to wait for georgie to wake. 

When Georgie woke up It had held the meat out to both of them in different hands and tod them to eat. Bill ate facing away from his brother, couldn't bare the thought of his baby brother seeing him partake in this, despite knowing georgie was doing the same, though he had a feeling georgie didn't  _ really _ know what they were eating. 

for the rest of the day Bill played with Georgie, just happy to have his rother, no matter the circumstances. He tried to forget about It all together, which was hard when they would venture out of the room for a game and have to the warmth when one or both of them began aching to bad to continue in the odd cold of the room, and harder when it was always lurking in whatever room they were always watching them.

It continued like this, they would wake up, eat, play, sometimes they would write, sometimes Bill just told georgie stories. Then they would sleep again. they only ate when they woke up. They ate enough to be full then IT ate the rest. However the human body was meant to eat multiple times a day. It knew this and used it to Its advantage, feeding them just enoough to keep them moving but always coming back for more.

the cycle came to a stop the day it came back empty handed "I am sorry children, there was interference today and I had to be with you when. You woke." The thought of going hungry drew an instinctual and animalistic whine out of both boys. It patted both boys on the head. "It will be okay children, this incident will not be repeated. It purred an oddly soothing purr.

The next morning when he brought the two their food they made sounds that were attempting to be purrs as they ate, it petting there hair. “I will not let my children go hungry, you musn’t worry.” It said responding to their attempts with its own purrs.

when the boys where playing it smiled a sick smile while watching them. It knew after eating when Biily came back to himself he had been ashamed, but he was hardly to blame, the boy had been hungry, and like any hungry child when provided with food, he ate. ‘Relax,’ he thought to the boy, ‘your  _ losers _ are not here, even if they were they could not blame you for  surviving .’ it had then sent purrs through the boys head it knew would calm him, like a mother calming her kittens, one can not fight instinct.

It watches as her children continue to morph and grow into their instinct. one day billy will submit fully to the change and he will forget why he ever cared about what it is he was eating. However for now he still has to much of his humanity. 

\---

Bill knew he was slowly losing himself, everytime his teeth grew sharper as he hate, the less he got hungry after only eating once a day ...The less it bothered him what he was eating, but he wasn’t done fighting yet. So, one day, when georgie was asleep in the cavern and It was nowhere to be seen, he left the cavern, determined to escape, escape and tell all his friends what it had done to him ...maybe beg them to kill him.

He was probably about half way up the sewers when It appeared. “Oh Billy, I thought you’d know better than this by now.” It said, voice dripping with faux sadness. “You broke the rules Billy, and children who break rules get punished.” Bill found himself shaking with fear at the thought of It punishing him. “come now billy, and maybe your punishment will be less saveer.” Bill nodded and let it grabb him and transport the down. 

When Bill opened his eyes he could tell they were further down than the chasm, it was much darker. and much  _ much _ colder. Bill found himself shaking and the aching in his bones growing. “Im sorry to have to leave you hear Billy, but its the only way to teach a naughty child.

Bill wasn't sure how long it left him down there. certainly long enough for his bones to ache extremely and him to be hungry, at least a day, judging by  _ how _ hungry he was. The hunger and the pain combined made Bill whine a low, guttural whine that a human boy shouldn't have been capable of. He is sure this is what finally brought It back, whas his pained whimpers.

When It did come back it picked the boy up and held him to Its chest, carrying him back up through the tunnels. When they got back to the top It told Georgie to let Bill eat and sleep and then they could play and Georgie and reluctantly agreeed. However Bill was so cold and tired It had had to hold the food up to his mouth so he could eat.

After he woke up George had been exctatic, pulling at his hands until Bill agreed to chase him around the sewer, throwing soft, grossly damp stuffed animals at the younger boy and him back at Bill. 

* * *

It watch as the days passed, how her children were growing together, their playing turned into animalistic ruffhousing.

It was watching her children in from the shadows when he felt one of Bills  _ friends _ wandering beside his house. so through the shadows he traveled up and appeared right in front of the boy. 

“Hiya Mikey! have you come to visit Billy.” The boy looked furious. “You have Bill!” It smiled down at him, in its favoured form. “Of  _ course _ I have the child. Dont worry mikey, you’ll be with him soon. Mike was trying not to think about what that meant when it grabbed him. 

“Id be careful not to hit me Mikey, you wouldn’t wanna hurt Billy now. would you?” Mike shook his head and put his head down. It didn't take long for them to get into the cold depths of the sewers. It was colder than the rest of the sewers when It threw him to the ground. Mike quickly backed himself into a corner when it pulled something from behind its back. 

It rushed forward towards him, forcing a putrid jelly consistency ball down his throat, mike quickly bent foward from immediate excruciating pain in his stomach. while he was bent over It took its sharpened claw like hands and made two deep gashes next to mike's shoulder blades. The quick pain on top of whatever It had forced down his throat caused mikey to, quickly black out

* * *

When It went back up stairs his children were both in the warmth of the nest, Georgie napping in the web and Billy writing at his desk It sent a purr out to her children, proud of the work she had acomplished, soon they would have another friend to play with, before that happened though, she would have to get Billy to fully….snap so to say. It was time to call the bowers boy back to her assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really am working on the light version....this is kinda easier to write though because its how im venting. sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehee

It gave Mikey a day to develop before it brought the Bowers boy to where he was going to bring billy and left him to his friends.

It carefully woke Billy up early, making sure not to wake him fully, and it lead his half asleep and very, very hungry form through the tunnels and up to the top.

When they finally stopped they were at the tunnel where the first losers had found betty repsoms shoe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the hollering of the members of bower gang hollering and tormenting small animals. It rested her hands on Bills shoulders and ushered him forward slowly, “go on Billy, now is time for you to repay them for all the  _ pain _ they’ve caused you for  **years** .” 

Bill nodded, walking forward on his own now, almost like he was in a trance like state. “Well if it isn't the stuttering freak!” Henry’s words did nothing but make Bill move towards them faster “Here without any of his little group of fags. You know you shouldn’t wander alone b-b-b-Billy. something might happen.”

At that Billy lost any semblance of control he had, Letting the hunger, and anger over take him he felt himself shifting but did not care. He saw the look of horror on Bowers’ face and it just made him smile before he rushed forward and tackled Henry to the ground, pinning him down with sharp claws and digging his now fang like teeth into the older boy’s neck, relishing in the fear and blood coming from his long time tormenter.

It didn't take long before Henry to stop struggling and after he did It came up behind Bill. Running its hand through his hair. “Very good child, Very good, let us return home now.” It said purring from its chest spawning the same response from Bill, covered in blood but smiling, eyes shining an unnatural purple glow.

* * *

when It took mike up to the much higher, much *warmer* cavern under derry he almost couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a bill, except his skin was deathly pale, but not quite as white as the clowns. he had glowing purple eyes and sharp teeth, but worst, he was covered from the mouth down in blood. 

He stood there looking pleased with himself as It brought him over to the body lying at Bills feet. “Bill? is that-” he looked down at the mangled corpse, barely recognising who it was “Is that  ** _bowers_ ** ?!” Bill let a sick grin spread across his face and nodded. “Child, go wake your brother up while I show Mikey how to eat properly.” Bill nodded again, this time towards It before walking into a side cavern that was covered in webbing. 

It watched him for a minute before turning back to Mike, reaching down and tearing a chunk out of bowers and holding it out towards Mike. “eat.” Mike thought he might throw up, he didn't eat meat, let alone  _ human _ meat. Before mikey had a chance to say anything It was shoving the mangled piece of meat into his mouth and holding its grotesque hand over his mouth so he was forced to swallow it.” 

It gestured to the chasm after that. “Come now children, and eat what Bill has hunted for us.” It didn't take long for Bill to come back out, however Mike was surprised to see Georgie Denbrough by his side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Mike watched in horror as both the boys tore into bowers with vauge looks in there eyes like they weren’t really there. when they were done they went and ran around as It devowerd what was left of the older boy. Mike took this moment to hide himself in a corner as the two boys tackled each other and ruffhoused like dogs

* * *

It went on like this, Mike watched as the boys played like animals as It forced the meat down his throat, Mike was beginning to become used to it until one day, when It was out and georgie was asleep Bill came up to him, looking like his old self. “Hi, Mike.” Mike nodded at him, shaking a little from the cold. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but it’ll get better.” 

Mike looked at him in disbelief. “Bill, what, you were missing for a  _ month _ what did It do to you?” Bill smiled for a second, a creepy smile all to akin to It. “We’re its kids now, it keeps us warm,” Bill still had a vague look in his eyes as he continued to talk. Mike looked around and made sure they were alone before raising his hand and smacking Billy across his face.

Bill fell to the ground due to the surprise of the slap, the vague look no longer in his face, his eyes back to a soft blue instead of the icy one or the horrid purple. “M-mike?” Mike kneeled down back to Bill “I’m sorry Bill, we-we couldn't keep our promise.” Bill reached up and hugged mike close to himself. “It’s okay Mike I w-whu-wish you weren’t here, that you were safe.” 

They sat close to each other talking and keeping company, until suddenly there’s a shadow looming over both of them. “tsk tsk tsk” it tuts waving its finger. “Look what you did Mikey. Now I have to punish  both of you.” He hears Bill whimper, a not quite human sound, next to him before It lifted him up and took Bill by the hand. 

It lead them back down to the cold and dark cavern where it had left mike previously. “Now children, understand that this is for your own good.” It said before disappearing, leaving them to the cold and dark.

* * *

It hated having to punish her children, she really did. However she simply couldnt have Mikey erasing all of Billy’s progress, and that meant they both had to spend a day or two in the cavern. She wouldn't leave Bill in there with Mike hungry for more than a couple days though, he was to far gone. Any longer than two days would leave Bill in a state of hunger falling back to his instincts and then there wouldn't be much left of Mike.

After two days It went back down the cavern, she found Billy asleep as Mike stared at him. It didnt take long to realise why. Bill was drooling in his sleep and making low and preditory rummbling sounds. “Come now Mikey, I suggest you don’t wake him till we make it to where the food is or it could get  _ messy _ .” Mike nodded and followed the clown after it picked the sleeping boy up

when they made it back up to the warmer cavern Mike was exhausted from walking and Bill was still asleep. It walked over to a body on the ground, to mangled to be identified and dropped bills sleeping body on the ground. Mike quickly backed up quickly when Bill woke up. He watched in horror as the boy morphed into a more monsurouse state, with glowing purple eyes and razor sharp teeth, he wasted no time devouring the meat until he was sated, and then literally back into the warmth of the web covered room as It forced meat down mikes throat.

* * *

Bill when he could think clearly again, was horrified with himself. Thanks to Mike he was no longer to lost in instinct and the warm dark to care. He had scared Mike and, had they had to wait any longer, he’s sure he would have succumbed to the hunger. 

Bill wanted to cry at the thought that he could never be out of the sewer with his friends again, he was a monster, and no one wanted to be friends with a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe. I really like this chapter :)

CHAPTER 6

Bill slowly lost himself again, except this time he wasn’t alone. He watched as It treated Mike much like it had treated him, though he forced less meat down Mike's throat. When Bill had thought about why It had told him something about different circumstances.

It came to a head one day when, with morbid fascination, Bill watched as large, ash-colored wings spread out of Mikes back while the slightly older boy slept. He barely resisted the urge to touch them. He, disturbingly, could smell the fear coming off of Mike while he slept. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they Billy.” Bill started slightly as It appeared behind him but nodded because they were. Bill didn’t think Mike would think so though, he had told the others that he had always been afraid of birds since he was a baby, a fear that had only recently gotten worse, instead of better.

It gently grabbed Bill's hand, which was still itching to feel the soft-looking wings. “Go ahead, touch them Billy, it will not hurt him, nor will it wake him.” It said, guiding his hand closer to the other boy.

Bill finally let himself touch the wings and the itch that had been in his hands to touch them was gone. The wings were very soft, and moving his hand around looked and felt more like playing with ash than a bird's wing. 

Bill smiled when he heard Mike start to purr in his sleep. That was one thing Bill did enjoy from this whole mess, the purring, it was an adorable sound coming from both his brother and Mike. Though he loved both of them he loved them both in  _ very _ different ways.

once he was less enthralled by Mike's wings his attention was drawn back to the clown, watching him with a weird smile on its face. “I have a surprise for you.” Bill felt his gut contort at that, a surprise meant Bill wouldn’t know what was coming. a surprise could mean someone he loves getting hurt. “Relax Billy,” she said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “No one will be hurt.” Bill  _ did  _ actually relax at hearing this. 

gently It took his hand and left mike a Georgie, both asleep in the warmth of their cave. 

* * *

As it turns out the surprise was Stanley, however when they reached him he was alone except for the fact he was being viciously harassed by the insanity that was Patrick Hockstetter. It was unclear to Billy rather or not It had set this up, but Bill was hungry suddenly, and angry at Hockstetter for hurting Stanley. It set its hands on his shoulders, just as It had before he had attacked Henry. “Go on Billy, go defend your friend from the mean human.”

Bill, choosing to ignore the last word in the sentence, walked forward, making a conscious effort to make sure to look just like he always had around stan. “Bill, holy shit.” he heard Stan say but didn’t really comprehend it. He was focussed on Hockstetter, determined to make him pay for hurting his family. “Leave him alone,” Bill said walking towards Hockstetter, who in return just glared at him. “What are you gonna do about it, stuttering freak? lecture me?” the older boy said, shoving Bill to the ground. 

Bill looked back at stan and made sure he was a safe distance away. Letting out a snarl from his throat he stood up and grabbed Hokstetter's arm, gripping hard enough he heard a nasty snap from the bones in his wrist. “I _said_ _leave him alone_.” Patrick nodded attempting to back up, but bill heald his wrist firm. “I get it Denbrough, ill leave the kid alone!” Bill shook his head with a sick smile on his face, dropping the glamour on his face so only Hockstetter could see and brought a finger to his mouth. “Too late.” was all he said before pouncing, shoving them both to the ground and twisting Hokstetter's arm till his shoulder came out of the socket with a sick ‘pop’ 

after this, he used his slightly sharpened nails to dig into the older boy's stomach until it was shredded and the older boy stopped screaming. finally, he took one nail and drug it across the boy's throat to make sure he was finished. 

when he was done he tilted his head back completely to see It who was standing directly behind Stan. His eyes held a glazed off, almost high look, and they were a vibrant purple once again.

“What the  ** _fuck_ ** Bill!?!” was the first thing Stan said when he came out of his shock. “He can not hurt you any more Stanny, shouldn't that make you happy.” Stan whipped around to face the clown that was standing right behind him “What did you do to him!?” he shouted backing away from It. 

It heald a growl under its breath “I made him better, he is no longer saddened and lonely. After all,  _ you _ are the ones who left him alone so I could take him back to my home. It said grabbing Stan by the shoulders and lifting him over its shoulder before grabbing Bills hand and heading back to the sewer

* * *

Stan had stopped struggling halfway down to the nest, wearing himself out and coming down from his adrenaline high. “Bill, child go sit with your brother and Mikey while I take care of Stanny.” It said and Bill nodded walking over to where Georgie was petting Mike's wings while the older boy slept wiping some of the blood off of his face as he went.

Stanly whipped around to face the clown then, “what did you  _ do _ to him!?” It just smiled down at him like he was a child asking a question with an answer obvious to everyone except him. “I already answered that question Stanny, though I suppose a silly child would need a simpler answer. In that case, I’ve made him like me!” Stan took a step back from it as it grinned as if it thought it deserved a medal. Stan thought he was going to be sick.

It stopped smiling then, expression changing, “and I'm going to do the same to you, and every one of your little loser friends, then there will be no one to oppose me.” Stan backed further away from it, not quite believing what he was hearing. Then It pulled something out from behind its back and heald it out to Stan. “Come eat Stanny, and this will be so, so much easier on everyone.” 

  
Carefully and against his better judgement, Stan inched closer until he was right in front of Its hand, it put its other hand on the back of his head in a way that felt...almost gentle... _ almost _ , and watched as he took the egg into his hand and ate it, resisting the urge to throw up. “Very good Stanny!” it said, clapping its hands together. “Just for that, I'll let you sleep in the nest with the other children.” It continued before lifting him up and carrying over to a warm part of the cavern and sitting him in the spider webbing there, instantly pulling into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its another BOY


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehee

It gave Mikey a day to develop before it brought the Bowers boy to where he was going to bring billy and left him to his friends.

It carefully woke Billy up early, making sure not to wake him fully, and it lead his half asleep and very, very hungry form through the tunnels and up to the top.

When they finally stopped they were at the tunnel where the first losers had found betty repsoms shoe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the hollering of the members of bower gang hollering and tormenting small animals. It rested her hands on Bills shoulders and ushered him forward slowly, “go on Billy, now is time for you to repay them for all the  _ pain _ they’ve caused you for  **years** .” 

Bill nodded, walking forward on his own now, almost like he was in a trance like state. “Well if it isn't the stuttering freak!” Henry’s words did nothing but make Bill move towards them faster “Here without any of his little group of fags. You know you shouldn’t wander alone b-b-b-Billy. something might happen.”

At that Billy lost any semblance of control he had, Letting the hunger, and anger over take him he felt himself shifting but did not care. He saw the look of horror on Bowers’ face and it just made him smile before he rushed forward and tackled Henry to the ground, pinning him down with sharp claws and digging his now fang like teeth into the older boy’s neck, relishing in the fear and blood coming from his long time tormenter.

It didn't take long before Henry to stop struggling and after he did It came up behind Bill. Running its hand through his hair. “Very good child, Very good, let us return home now.” It said purring from its chest spawning the same response from Bill, covered in blood but smiling, eyes shining an unnatural purple glow.

* * *

when It took mike up to the much higher, much *warmer* cavern under derry he almost couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a bill, except his skin was deathly pale, but not quite as white as the clowns. he had glowing purple eyes and sharp teeth, but worst, he was covered from the mouth down in blood. 

He stood there looking pleased with himself as It brought him over to the body lying at Bills feet. “Bill? is that-” he looked down at the mangled corpse, barely recognising who it was “Is that  ** _bowers_ ** ?!” Bill let a sick grin spread across his face and nodded. “Child, go wake your brother up while I show Mikey how to eat properly.” Bill nodded again, this time towards It before walking into a side cavern that was covered in webbing. 

It watched him for a minute before turning back to Mike, reaching down and tearing a chunk out of bowers and holding it out towards Mike. “eat.” Mike thought he might throw up, he didn't eat meat, let alone  _ human _ meat. Before mikey had a chance to say anything It was shoving the mangled piece of meat into his mouth and holding its grotesque hand over his mouth so he was forced to swallow it.” 

It gestured to the chasm after that. “Come now children, and eat what Bill has hunted for us.” It didn't take long for Bill to come back out, however Mike was surprised to see Georgie Denbrough by his side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Mike watched in horror as both the boys tore into bowers with vauge looks in there eyes like they weren’t really there. when they were done they went and ran around as It devowerd what was left of the older boy. Mike took this moment to hide himself in a corner as the two boys tackled each other and ruffhoused like dogs

* * *

It went on like this, Mike watched as the boys played like animals as It forced the meat down his throat, Mike was beginning to become used to it until one day, when It was out and georgie was asleep Bill came up to him, looking like his old self. “Hi, Mike.” Mike nodded at him, shaking a little from the cold. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but it’ll get better.” 

Mike looked at him in disbelief. “Bill, what, you were missing for a  _ month _ what did It do to you?” Bill smiled for a second, a creepy smile all to akin to It. “We’re its kids now, it keeps us warm,” Bill still had a vague look in his eyes as he continued to talk. Mike looked around and made sure they were alone before raising his hand and smacking Billy across his face.

Bill fell to the ground due to the surprise of the slap, the vague look no longer in his face, his eyes back to a soft blue instead of the icy one or the horrid purple. “M-mike?” Mike kneeled down back to Bill “I’m sorry Bill, we-we couldn't keep our promise.” Bill reached up and hugged mike close to himself. “It’s okay Mike I w-whu-wish you weren’t here, that you were safe.” 

They sat close to each other talking and keeping company, until suddenly there’s a shadow looming over both of them. “tsk tsk tsk” it tuts waving its finger. “Look what you did Mikey. Now I have to punish  both of you.” He hears Bill whimper, a not quite human sound, next to him before It lifted him up and took Bill by the hand. 

It lead them back down to the cold and dark cavern where it had left mike previously. “Now children, understand that this is for your own good.” It said before disappearing, leaving them to the cold and dark.

* * *

It hated having to punish her children, she really did. However she simply couldnt have Mikey erasing all of Billy’s progress, and that meant they both had to spend a day or two in the cavern. She wouldn't leave Bill in there with Mike hungry for more than a couple days though, he was to far gone. Any longer than two days would leave Bill in a state of hunger falling back to his instincts and then there wouldn't be much left of Mike.

After two days It went back down the cavern, she found Billy asleep as Mike stared at him. It didnt take long to realise why. Bill was drooling in his sleep and making low and preditory rummbling sounds. “Come now Mikey, I suggest you don’t wake him till we make it to where the food is or it could get  _ messy _ .” Mike nodded and followed the clown after it picked the sleeping boy up

when they made it back up to the warmer cavern Mike was exhausted from walking and Bill was still asleep. It walked over to a body on the ground, to mangled to be identified and dropped bills sleeping body on the ground. Mike quickly backed up quickly when Bill woke up. He watched in horror as the boy morphed into a more monsurouse state, with glowing purple eyes and razor sharp teeth, he wasted no time devouring the meat until he was sated, and then literally back into the warmth of the web covered room as It forced meat down mikes throat.

* * *

Bill when he could think clearly again, was horrified with himself. Thanks to Mike he was no longer to lost in instinct and the warm dark to care. He had scared Mike and, had they had to wait any longer, he’s sure he would have succumbed to the hunger. 

Bill wanted to cry at the thought that he could never be out of the sewer with his friends again, he was a monster, and no one wanted to be friends with a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dark version of Billy Child. I hope to have chpt 2 of both out as soon as possible.
> 
> gszsa/,mmmmmmmmmmmmmm jjjjjjjjjffff’’’’’
> 
> -my 2 year old brother


End file.
